


I Didn't Like You, At First

by riverpink



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Jealous Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Short stories detailing the lives of Jim, Spock, and Bones aboard the starship Enterprise. A crush makes itself apparent as time goes on.(This work will remain rated T until I have enough time and energy to change the rating ;))





	I Didn't Like You, At First

**Author's Note:**

> It feels great to rekindle my passion for Star Trek. It's been several years since I've written for the fandom, so please let me know what you think with kudos or comments.

Spock watched Jim hang off his shoulder, laughing about some dumb Klingon who had mistaken Jim for a human-shaped lamp. They smiled freely, Jim dying laughing while Bones tried to maintain his grumpy façade, but failing horribly. Jim was swatting Bones’ shoulder, throwing in a few half-hearted slaps. Bones was now trying to get the captain off him, seeing as they were making a scene in the mess hall. Jim pulled Bones’ face close to his own, just to be a bitch, watching Bones blush and sputter profanities. Spock forced himself to look away from the sight as an unfamiliar emotion rose inside him. He pushed it down, uncomfortable with the idea of embracing emotion. He looked back up.

Bones was visibly fuming. Jim was giggling childishly at the sight of a tomato-red bones storming back to sickbay. Spock felt that emotion again, at seeing Jim be delighted by another.

What was it? It made him feel…. sick. Disgusted even. Spock knew it made him hate Bones. He didn’t know why this emotion had surfaced. Even as he watched Jim creep after Bones, theatrically raising an eyebrow and hiding behind plants, he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the table.

Spock needed to get back to the bridge before Beta shift started. The work would keep his mind off this strange new emotion.

The bridge was silent, save for the hum of the warp drives. Spock poured himself into writing reports, and definitely not obsessing over this new emotion. Usually he was able to suppress it quickly enough to not lose focus. But this. This was different. He hated the fact that Jim platonically loved Bones. He hated that he couldn’t focus just because of a stupid emotion. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Jim lounged on the captain’s chair as he usually did, swinging his legs over one of the arms and resting his head on an elbow on the other arm. Obscene in the eyes of Admiralty, but apparently very comfy in Jim’s. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, Spock noted. His face was gentle, wrinkles smoothing over as he dozed off. The comm beeped, startling Jim and making his eyes go wide. “Science department to bridge.”

“What?!” Jim scolded.

“Um…captain, we lost the probes in Delta sector.”

Jim groaned in annoyance. “Didn’t you have Spock perform those calculations?”

“Yes sir. There appears to be an error in the equation. I regret to inform you and Commander Spock that two plus two is indeed four, and not twenty-two.”

Spock flushed. He had been so caught up in analyzing the….. emotion he felt, that he had made a childish mistake in his science department. Embarrassment clouded his judgement and features. He did NOT just hear that. He did NOT feel all eyes of the bridge on him. Kirk cleared his throat. Spock hoped his voice would not waver.

“My apologies. I was a bit… preoccupied. Recalibrate the probes at a 63.77 degree angle and set its course for the coordinates 331.04 and 441.913 in the uppermost quadrant of Delta.”

Everyone, for the most part, had gone back to work. Everyone except Kirk. Spock felt his bright blue eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. Strangely, he felt a blush creeping up his face.

The bridge door opened. Bones. A spark of that emotion flared up through Spock again. A flash of anger and a pang of hurt. Kirk turned, his bored face lighting up instantly.

“Bones!”

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby. I just came to give you your allergy shot.”

Jim’s face drained of color, leaving it a pale shade of peach. “No.”

“Oh, yes.” Bones grinned gleefully, hypo in hand. He approached Jim, and the captain went as far as to stand and back away from said hypo. “Bones. No. Don’t do this!”

Spock felt a surge of protectiveness sweep over him. He almost stood.

Bones was at Jim’s neck, fighting to push the syringe in.

“No! I won’t let you!”

“Goddammit Jim, if you don’t let me, you’ll eat something and die!”

“It’s better than letting you hypo me on the bridge!” Jim exclaimed, his voice high with fear and dislike.

“Dammit Jim, just….” Bones trailed off before stabbing the hypo into the captain’s neck. Jim’s voice went at least an octave higher into a squeak as the syringe pulled back.

Spock felt angry at Bones. He hurt Jim. That emotion again.

Emotions were strange things.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Congrats! I have more drabbles involving this trio and I'd be happy to post them if any of y'all are interested in them. Please leave kudos + a comment if you enjoyed or if you'd like some more chapters.


End file.
